Melissa Dyer, Viviendo Junto a los Merodeadores
by MelissaNoctoris
Summary: Los Merodeadores entran a su sexto año del colegio Hogwarts. Siguen siendo los jóvenes alegres que planean bromas, juegan quidditch y se meten en problemas. Pero este año una nueva chica llegará a sus vidas, Melissa Dyer, solo una adolescente que se encuentra atrapada por un pasado que no le pertenece, que no eligió y que la ata a un futuro adverso.
1. 1 El Inicio de Todo y un Sueño

Todo estaba perdido… ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Aún no lograba explicárselo. Tanta protección, tantos años de exilio, tantos años en secreto… Y ahora, ¿por qué justo ahora?

Había sido un tonto descuido, jamás salían y mucho menos se acercaban a lugares públicos, excepto para su cumpleaños, siempre había sido así. Y esta vez los encontraron, luego de dieciséis años encubiertos, todo se había ido al carajo.

Definitivamente ese era el cumpleaños más trágico de su vida. Ahí estaba ella, derramando hasta la última lágrima sin saber qué hacer.

Los mortífagos, finalmente, les habían dado alcance. De alguna manera se engancharon a ellos cuando intentaron escapar por aparición y se llevaron a dos de los servidores del Señor Tenebroso consigo, hasta su hogar, protegido por el Fidelio… Una cantidad de coincidencias, detalles perfectamente calzados que provocaron el desastre.

Lo tuvo que ver todo, la primera en caer fue su madre, asesinada en cuanto tocaron el piso, el grito desgarrador de su padre al verla caer fue el reflejo perfecto de cómo su alma se partió en dos. Padre e hija lucharon codo con codo contra los dos mortífagos.

— ¡Vete, debes huir! —gritó su padre en medio de la lucha.

— ¡No te dejaré solo! — exclamó la chica con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, el cuerpo de su madre aún yacía frente a ellos.

— ¡Debes protegerte, te quieren a ti! ¡VETE YA!

— ¡No puedo irme sin ti papá! —gritó con lagrimas en los ojos distrayéndose solo un segundo, lo que bastó para que el mortífago con el que luchaba le lanzara un maldición imperdonable.

— ¡ _Crucio!_ —gritó el enmascarado haciendo que la joven cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

— ¡NO! —gritó su padre— ¡ _AVADA KEDABRA!_ —lanzó de pronto asesinando al hombre que torturaba a su hija, sin embargo salvarla del dolor tuvo un precio mayor. El otro mortífago no dudó un segundo en decir el maleficio asesino y acabar con la vida del hombre.

— ¡PAPÁ! —gritó la muchacha desde el suelo. Se lanzó sobre él llorando, ya nada parecía importar. Entonces escuchó una risa fría y burlesca, era el asesino de su padre.

—Débiles, traicionados por sus sentimientos. No sé para qué te busca el Señor Tenebroso, si no eres más que…—la rabia y el dolor envolvieron a la chica al instante, agarró su varita y dijo apuntándolo, sin permitirle terminar:

— ¡ _Expelliarmus!_ —y desarmó a su oponente. Este se rio con más ganas. Solo quedaban ellos dos.

—Eres solo una niña, ¿qué piensas hacerme? ¿Harás que me salgan furúnculos en la cara? —preguntó en tono burlesco.

—Me subestimas, sanguijuela asquerosa— el mortífago sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escucharla con una voz que parecía no pertenecer a la misma niña de hacía solo dos segundos…. Algo en el rostro de ella parecía haber cambiado. Era como si hubiese envejecido de pronto diez años y que todo el odio del mundo se hubiera juntado en su interior, su alma estaba desgarrada, pero todo lo que se veía en su rostro era odio, incluso sus ojos, sus ojos café habían tomado una tonalidad rojiza, algo extraño que jamás le había sucedido. — ¡ _FUSTRICNUOS!_ —gritó entonces liberando toda su rabia en un rayo rojo sangre que salió de su varita y fue a dar directo al pecho del mortífago, atravesándolo. Ella lo miró fijamente mientras el hombre caía al suelo y se retorcía. Comenzaba a salir humo de él, como si se estuviera quemando sin fuego. Y en efecto, eso era lo que pasaba. Toda su piel ardía como si estuviera envuelto en mil llamas y gritaba aterrorizado, su piel se fue poniendo roja, cada centímetro de su piel se chamuscaba poco a poco y el fuego iba entrando a sus entrañas a un paso lento y torturante… Hasta que finalmente su vida se apagó.

La chica no perdió un segundo de todo aquel espectáculo… pero al acabar, ella volvió en sí misma. Había matado a alguien, por sus propias manos. Se dejó caer en el suelo devastada, jamás se creyó capaz de algo así, parecía que no había sido ella la que lanzó aquel maleficio tan horrendo, no se había sentido como ella misma… pero sí, de su varita había surgido la sentencia de muerte para aquel hombre y sí, había deseado con toda su alma la muerte de ese bastardo.

Lloró. Lloró sin consuelo por interminables minutos, tirada ahí en el suelo y apoyada contra la pared. Los cuerpos de sus padres estaban derrumbados frente a ella, sin ningún rastro de vida. Y aquel mortífago, al que había asesinado con crueldad, no podía mirarlo, no podía imaginar que ella por sí misma había hecho algo tan horrendo.

¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿A dónde ir? No podía quedarse en casa, su padre dijo que la estaban buscando a ella. Es verdad que la casa estaba bajo el encantamiento Fidelio y que siendo ella ahora, la única conocedora del paradero de su hogar, era la Guardiana del Secreto tras la muerte de su padre pero ¿cómo iba a valérselas por sí sola? ¿cómo podía seguir con su vida si ni siquiera tenía claro por qué era que la buscaban?

Lo sabía, tenía claro donde debía ir. Sacó fuerzas como pudo, se levantó sin atreverse a mirar una vez más los cuerpos tirados en su living, subió y guardó unas cuantas cosas en un bolso y sin pensarlo más, aún sin poder contener las lágrimas, desapareció y llegó directo a Hogsmeade.

Había ido dos veces a ese lugar. Una vez para su cumpleaños, y otra vez en la que se escapó de casa hacía dos años. Le gustaba ese lugar era lo más cerca que había estado de Hogwarts, desde ahí, en un lugar en particular podía observar el castillo e imaginar que algún día cruzaría las puertas para ir a clases como una alumna cualquiera.

Observó el castillo a distancia. Ese sería el día en que cruzaría las grandes puertas de roble, pero no precisamente para ir a clases como una alumna cualquiera.

.

... -/-/-\\-\\- ...

.

 _Está en la playa corriendo, angustiado. Se deja caer y observa el mar. Un pequeño Sirius Black sentado frente al horizonte cansado de tanto correr, pero por sobre todo angustiado._

 _La arena frente a él comienza a moverse y surge de ahí una hermosa figura de gato de cristal que se mueve en el aire y le ronronea. Pero a lo lejos se escucha un fuerte grito que no puede ser más que el de su madre:_ "¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" _Y con el estruendo el gato se destruye en mil pedazos y vuelve a convertirse en arena._

 _Sin previo aviso y de un solo golpe unas altas paredes se elevan alrededor de él, paredes oscuras con un extraño brillo verdoso que parece emanar naturalmente de ellas. Hay muebles, todo muy oscuro, ostentoso y con forma de serpiente. ¡Tac, tac, tac, tac! Son los tacones de su madre que viene bajando a toda prisa la escalera._

— _¡Eres una maldita vergüenza para esta familia! ¡Una deshonra para toda la familia Black! —le grita la mujer y le lanza una bufanda y una corbata de Gryffindor — ¿Esto es lo que querías? ¡¿Esto es lo que buscabas?! ¡PUES LO CONSEGUISTE! —dice furiosa._

 _Vuelven a escucharse pasos… Esta vez es su hermano pequeño Regulus que se queda en la escalera y desde ahí mira._

— _¿Hermano? —pregunta el más pequeño._

— _¡No le dirijas una palabra a él, Regulus! Ya no es tu hermano… ¡SUBE! —y el pequeño contrariado mira una y otra vez a ambos. Sirius está al borde de las lágrimas. — ¡He dicho que subas! ¿O a caso quieres ser un traidor como Sirius y avergonzar a tu estirpe? —y entonces Regulus llorando sube rápidamente._

— _¡NO REGULUS! —grita Sirius finalmente y empuja a su madre para ir tras su hermano. Sube las escaleras, sube, sube, sube y sube… Jamás se acaban — ¡REGULUS! —grita ya desesperado— ¡No puedes ser como ellos, hermano! —grita aún subiendo, agotado, desesperado. Las escaleras son eternas. Finalmente cae rendido y escucha una voz profunda, de ultratumba, parecían ser todos sus antepasados hablándole a través de las paredes de la casa de los Black, cargada de toda la historia de la familia que le decía arrastrando las palabras:_ "Estás muerto para mi"

En ese instante Sirius Black despertó. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, la angustia del sueño se había traspasado a la realidad al igual que las lágrimas que secó al instante con la manga de su pijama.

Miró las otras tres camas y comprobó aliviado que todos sus amigos dormían. No lo habían visto llorar.

Desde las vacaciones de invierno en que fue a su casa de noche, se llevó algunas cosas, selló su habitación con un hechizo y dejó una nota diciendo que no volvería más, no podía evitar tener toda esta clase de sueños respecto a su familia. Había decidido abandonarlos, irse para siempre de esa casa del demonio como siempre le llamaba. Estaba cansado de las críticas de sus padres, de la constante guerra que se libraba en el interior cuando él estaba. No lo habría soportado un año más. Pero Regulus… Ya no importaba. " _Ese imbécil_ " fue todo lo que pensó.

Se levantó, caminó a la ventana y apoyó su espalda en el marco, para mirar la inmensidad de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Tenía solo dieciséis años en ese momento, era mayo y dentro de un par de meses se iría a vivir con su mejor amigo James Potter. Él le había ofrecido irse a vivir a su casa. Si no fuera por él habría tenido que soportar la monstruosidad de la casa de los Black hasta la mayoría de edad. Estaba demasiado agradecido de tenerlo como amigo.

Su vida entera, su felicidad estaban en Hogwarts. Tenía a James, a Remus y a Peter. Los Merodeadores, eran lo mejor que tenía, y lo único que podría desear. En ese colegio había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba para vivir, amigos de verdad, una razón para seguir.

Miró por la ventana mientras vagaba por sus pensamientos y entonces vio a lo lejos una figura. Caminaba en dirección a las puertas de roble apresurada. No estaba seguro, pero habría apostado que bajo esa capa de viaje había una mujer. ¿Qué hacía una chica a esas horas de la noche caminando por los patios de Hogwarts?

—Ey, James— dijo despertando a su amigo. — ¡JAMES! —dijo más fuerte y moviéndolo para que despertara.

— ¿Ah? Emm ¿Qué pasa? —extendió la mano a su velador y se puso los lentes para ver la hora— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Son las 3 de la madrugada! —dijo molesto.

—Acabo de ver a una chica caminando por los patios directo hacia el castillo.

— ¿Una chica? ¿Qué chica? ¿Y qué hacía ahí? —preguntó con un poco más de interés.

—A veces realmente eres un idiota. ¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa? Dime ¿dónde está el mapa? Quiero saber quién es.

—Claro, claro…—y lo sacó de debajo de su almohada abriéndolo de inmediato.

— ¡ _Lumus!_ — dijo Sirius sacando su varita— Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas— dijo apuntando el mapa y comenzando a buscar de inmediato. — ¡Ahí! Está cerca del gran comedor, con Filch…

—Melissa Dyer… —dijo James leyendo— ¿Tienes idea de quién es? —Sirius lo meditó, su nombre le sonaba mucho, pero no lograba recordar…

—No, creo que no.

—A mi tampoco… ¡Vamos a averiguar!

—Espera, espera. Se mueven, van hacia el despacho de Dumbledore… Entraron.

Ambos amigos se miraron. No necesitaban decirse lo que pensaban, ya tenían claro lo que pasaría ahora. James se levantó, sacó una capa del baúl y tomó la varita.

—Hace tiempo que no salíamos a merodear Canuto…—dijo emocionado James. Sirius le devolvió una sonrisa como respuesta. Era hora de salir.


	2. La verdad comienza a revelarse

—De verdad, lamento mucho lo que me dices Melissa. Me duele mucho saber de la muerte de tus padres…—dijo Albus Dumbledore tras escuchar la historia de la joven que estaba frente a él.

—Créame que yo lo lamento mucho más— respondió ella cabizbaja aún con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, sin importarle que quizás aquel comentario sonara algo descortés. —Sé que usted era un gran amigo de ellos, me hablaron mucho de usted. En más de alguna ocasión también mencionaron que si llegaba a pasar algo, viniera a Hogwarts y lo buscara. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Es verdad, éramos buenos amigos. Es una lástima terrible todo esto. Ha sido bueno que vinieras hasta aquí. No creo que lo sepas en verdad, pero hace cerca de dieciséis años, cuando naciste, tus padres me otorgaron el honor de ser tu padrino. —la chica finalmente levantó la mirada y lo observó con grandes ojos. Dumbledore le entregaba una nostálgica sonrisa y la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules, ahora llenos de cariño.

— ¿Tengo padrino?

—Así es querida y lamento no haber estado muy presente en tu vida. Créeme que es algo que siento mucho.

—Usted, es mi única familia… y ni siquiera lo conozco. —dijo pensando en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Albus guardó silencio, ante ese dolor, no había palabras que reconfortaran.

—Hogwarts será tu hogar ahora Melissa. El año escolar está por terminar, así que por mientras no pertenecerás a ninguna casa. Acomodaré una habitación para ti para que pases lo que resta de año y vacaciones. Luego el sombrero te seleccionará y podrás convivir con el resto de los alumnos. Tengo entendido que tus padres fueron tus profesores todo este tiempo.

—Así es— respondió sin prestar realmente atención. Dumbledore acababa de decirle que estaría en Hogwarts, como una niña normal, acababa de decirle que cumpliría el sueño de toda su vida… ¿por qué había sido necesario que sus padres murieran para que esto sucediera? El dolor que llevaba en su alma no podía ser compensado con eso, por mucho que la idea le agradara.

—Entonces estarás bien, no creo que vayas atrasada respecto a tus futuros compañeros. —dijo el hombre sin recibir respuesta alguna de parte de la chica, por lo cual siguió con otro tema —Tu padre dejó esto para ti, en caso de que algo ocurriera. —Albus abrió un cajón de su enorme escritorio y sacó una llave que le extendió a Melissa— Es la llave de la cámara 573 de Gringotts, tu cámara. Solamente tu padre podía entrar en ella con su varita o quien tuviera esta llave.

—Gracias —respondió ella al recibirla y guardarla en su bolsillo automáticamente y algo sorprendida de que aquel extraño hombre estuviera hablándole de aquello.

—Hay una habitación que no se ha usado en algún tiempo, era de una profesora que se fue del colegio, podrás usarla tu ahora y si…

—Los cuerpos de mis padres están tirados en mi casa aún y usted está preocupado de a donde dormiré, de la llave de mi cámara… Créame que eso es lo que menos me importa en este instante— lo interrumpió de pronto llena de rabia y mirándolo con unos ojos que Dumbledore se sorprendió de encontrar en aquella chica. La observó unos segundos en silencio, algo en esa mirada le llamó la atención. Finalmente habló después de unos segundos:

—Entiendo tu dolor. No es fácil perder a quienes amas. Yo en persona me encargaré de tus padres, iré por ellos y haremos un funeral como ambos lo merecen. —la chica asintió y pareció calmarse un poco. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos de manera silenciosa.

—Tendré que ir, luego de que mi padre muriera soy la guardiana del secreto. —la sola idea de volver a su casa y ver los cuerpos de sus papás otra vez, le cortaba el aire.

—Bueno, yo igual soy conocedor del paradero de tu hogar. La última vez que estuve ahí fue hace unos doce años, pero aún recuerdo bien donde está ubicada. Así que supongo que ahora ambos somos los guardianes del secreto. —Melissa lo miró fijamente ¿por qué ese hombre sabía tanto? ¿por qué parecía más informado de todo que ella? ¿por qué sus padres le confiaron la llave de su cámara? ¿por qué parecía todo tan preparado para una situación como esta? —Ahora creo que sería buena idea que fueras a dormir. — ¿dormir? No. Ella necesitaba algunas respuestas.

— ¿Por qué pasó esto?... ¿Por qué los mortífagos iban tras nosotros? ¿Por qué hemos tenido que ocultarnos todos estos años? Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo, mis padres no quisieron contarme nada jamás. Estoy segura que usted también tiene respuestas y ya estoy cansada de no saber qué pasa con mi propia vida.

—Sé que debes tener muchas dudas, pero deberías descansar primero, luego podremos hablarlo.

—Mis padres murieron hoy por causa de algo que no entiendo. Mi padre antes de morir dijo que me querían a mí, que debía huir. —explotó de pronto sin poder controlarse, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, golpeó el escritorio de Dumbledore con ambas manos y con enormes lágrimas en sus ojos exclamó — ¡Lo último que quiero es que pase un segundo más de mi vida sin entender la razón de por qué mis padres murieron esta noche y por qué tuvieron que protegerme todos estos años! Hoy maté a un hombre... lo asesiné con crueldad y yo no… yo no sé… Joder… —no resistió más la presión, esa parte no se la había contado al profesor, no le había dicho que ella había acabado con la vida de uno de los mortífagos, volvió a dejarse caer en la silla envuelta en el llanto —Necesito saber por qué tuvieron que morir mis padres y por qué yo tuve que matar a ese hombre…—dijo finalmente para taparse la cara con las manos y simplemente llorar. Nada tenía sentido.

Dumbledore guardó silencio y la observó. Escarbó en sus recuerdos, entró en su mente y pudo ver la escena de cómo aquel hombre se retorcía de dolor ante unos ojos fríos que no parecían pertenecerle a la muchacha. Ella sintió como entraba en su mente, pero no hizo nada, estaba devastada.

—Pienso, que es mejor que descanses…—al escuchar eso la mirada de Melissa interrumpió las palabras de Dumbledore. Sus ojos mostraban desesperación, la desesperación de no entender por qué sus manos se habían manchado con sangre, la necesidad de darle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo. — … sin embargo, si así es como quieres que sea, así será. —Melissa pegó un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias. —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Imagino que estás al tanto de los ataques de Voldemort y las intenciones que tiene— comenzó el hombre. Ella asintió ante la pausa que hizo, sus padres siempre la mantenían bien informada— Como sabes, él cree en la superioridad de los magos "sangre pura", y a parte de buscar el exterminio y marginación de todos aquellos que no lo sean, estoy seguro que ha estado buscando diversos métodos para protegerse a sí mismo, para asegurar su vida y hacerse más poderoso. Y lamentablemente en esos planes estás incluida tú, como lo estuvo tu madre en algún momento.

— ¿Mi madre y yo? ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotras con eso? —preguntó confundida.

—Para que puedas comprenderlo debo hablarte un poco de la familia de Tom Ryddle, que es el verdadero nombre de Lord Voldemort por si no sabías…

.

.../-/-/...

.

— ¡Carajo, Sirius me estás pisando!

—Es que estás muy cerca Cornamenta.

— ¡Pero si la capa no es tan grande!

— ¡Ese no es mi problema!

— ¡Sal de mi capa!

— ¡No seas inmaduro!

— ¡Ya basta! —dijo finalmente el chico de lentes y sacó la capa de encima de ambos.— Filch no está cerca y estamos bastante solos aquí.

Llevaban casi media hora junto a la gárgola esperando a ver si salía aquella chica desconocida del despacho de Dumbledore, y James comenzaba a aburrirse.

—Oye Canuto, ¿no será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir? Tenemos que entrenar temprano y ya nos quedan como tres horas de sueño— dijo y luego dio un gran bostezo.

— ¡¿A caso no quieres saber quién es?! —saltó de pronto el ojigris.

—Ya sé que siempre has sido como un perro en celo y no puedes resistirte ni siquiera al nombre de una mujer…

— ¡No es por eso! —interrumpió— ni siquiera sé cómo es. Pero ¿no te causa ni un poco de curiosidad?

—Bastante, pero ahora tengo demasiado sueño y ciertamente esto no es de vida o muerte. De seguro que se quedará hasta mañana, ahí podemos buscarla de nuevo en el mapa y averiguar. ¡Pero cuando haya dormido! Vámonos.

—Por Merlín que insoportable eres. De acuerdo vámonos. —respondió refunfuñando Sirius. Sabía que no tenía gran caso quedarse a esperar solo para ver quién era o como era aquella chica que apareció de pronto en los patios de Hogwarts. Ya podrían averiguarlo luego, lo más probable es que no se fuera a esas horas del castillo.

— ¡Viene Filch! ¡Rápido ponte la capa y apurémonos! —dijo James viendo el mapa, se cubrieron y corrieron a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.

.

.../-/-/...

.

—La madre de Ryddle, Merope Gaunt, tenía un hermano mayor, llamado Morfin. Él era todo lo que tú podrías esperar de aquellos que se jactan de ser "sangre pura". Tanto él como su padre alardeaban de que sus antepasados fueran los Peverell y el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, y de cómo su sangre era completamente pura. Morfin pasó tres años en Azkaban por atacar al padre de Tom y al salir, su padre y hermana ya había fallecido, y él siguió su vida de una forma realmente repudiable. Quedó solo, sin nada de dinero y con un gran odio hacia su hermana y como no, a los muggles. Un día, desesperado y totalmente destruido Morfin vio a una joven muchacha en un pueblo que visitaba. Era una joven muy hermosa que llamó la atención de Morfin, ella tenía un cabello negro muy largo y liso, rasgos finos y femeninos. El hermano de Merope, atraído por la muchacha y con su alma tan corrompida, lanzó un maleficio imperius sobre ella. La obligó a decirle de qué familia de magos provenía y pudo confirmar que era sangre pura…—Dumbledore guardó silencio, parecía estar perdido en su mente, con ojos entristecidos, mirando hacia la nada.

— ¿Sí, profesor? —dijo ella sacándolo de sus divagaciones.

—Lo lamento, es solo que, hay historias que nunca dejan de ser difíciles de recordar, y mucho menos de contar… Bien, emm… tras descubrir aquello Gaunt ultrajó a la joven Catherine Linton. —dijo finalmente sin poder evitar volver a hacer otro silencio al que esta vez Melissa se unió. Qué cosa más horrenda, que hombre más despreciable. Y Catherine Linton, ese nombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar —Morfin tras eso— continuó— la abandonó en un pueblo lejano. Para lastima de la muchacha, Gaunt jamás borró su memoria, cosa que como imaginarás pesó mucho a Catherine. De aquel repudiable acto de Gaunt nació una pequeña a la cual llamó Adriana, quien tuvo que llevar por un tiempo el apellido de su padre. —entonces de pronto todo encajó en la mente de Melissa… Adriana Gaunt, no podía ser…—Catherine crió a su hija con amor, aunque no sin dolor, estaba sola y no logró enamorarse de nadie, para más llevando el peso del recuerdo que la carcomía por dentro. Sin embargo logró resistir lo suficiente hasta que su hija tuvo veinte años y se casó con un apuesto joven llamado Eric Dyer— ¿cómo era posible que el mundo fuera así de pequeño? Se preguntaba Melissa entrando en angustia— El sufrimiento para Catherine había acabado, y la joven Adriana pudo continuar feliz junto a su marido. Aunque no duró lo suficiente, cerca del año 1956 Voldemort inició más notoriamente con sus andanzas que para la mala suerte de Adriana, la incluían. Por el año 1959 Voldemort la visitó y le explicó que la requería para sus planes, ella por supuesto sin comprender nada, le preguntó por qué ella. Así él, sin imaginar jamás que la muchacha lograría escapar de sus manos, le explicó que había encontrado una relación entre ambos, que compartían sangre. Eran primos. Resultaba casi ilógico todo lo que él le decía, sin embargo no existía otra razón por la que él la quisiera, y muchas cosas de su pasado y la historia de su familia cuadraban con lo que él le contó aquella noche. Le creyó, sin embargo la situación era inverosímil, él, Voldemort, era el mismo joven que había visto en Hogwarts, con el que se había cruzado un par de veces en los pasillos. Daba la casualidad de que ella era alrededor de seis años menor y habían compartido un año juntos dentro del colegio, él en su último curso y ella recién iniciando. Tu madre le preguntó porque no había ido por ella antes, él le explicó que no se había dado cuenta de que eran parientes hasta que recordó haber escuchado el apellido de su abuelo un día que hacían la selección de los de primero en Hogwarts y pudo relacionar cosas, investigó un poco y fue por ella. —sí, la situación era inverosímil definitivamente. ¿Cómo podía ser que su pasado, su propia sangre, estuviera ligada al hombre más temido y maldito que se pudiera conocer?

—Y… ¿Para qué quería a mi madre? —se atrevió a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

—Por la misma razón que te quiere a ti ahora…


	3. Persecución con el Mapa

—Existe un conjuro…—comenzó Dumbledore— muy antiguo y de magia oscura que se puede realizar solo entre personas que comparten lazos de sangre. Quien realiza el conjuro adquiere el poder mágico de la otra persona. Digamos que puede robarle su magia. Como seguramente sabes, nuestra magia va fuertemente ligada a nuestra alma, por lo que para poder adueñarte de ella, debes destruir el alma de la otra persona, para que su magia "se libere" y puedas hacerte de ella.

—Debe asesinarla…—dijo ella más para sí misma que para Dumbledore.

—No precisamente, para asesinar a alguien solo basta con un maleficio asesino que acaba con todos sus signos vitales, pero su alma sigue intacta y puede seguir su camino al más allá. Destruir el alma de la persona significa condenarlo para siempre, acabar con su total existencia, no hay más retorno ni camino. Todo se acaba, por eso se trata de un conjuro muy delicado y peligroso. Requiere de grandes conocimientos mágicos, que lamentablemente estoy seguro Voldemort posee… De cualquier forma, nuestra magia alcanza su máxima madurez al cumplir los diecisiete años, y esta se vuelve más fuerte y menos flexible, por lo que fortalece también tu alma, así esta se encuentra "más unida" a su dueño. Sin embargo antes de esa edad resulta mucho más fácil de manipular. Nuestra mayoría de edad no es algo simplemente legal, tiene que ver con el control y el poder de la magia que poseemos ¿Me explico con claridad? —ella asintió. Todo era tan confuso, se escuchaba tan irreal— Voldemort intentó hacer el conjuro con tu madre, pero ella ya era mayor de diecisiete años y su magia era poderosa. Él no pudo hacer el conjuro con éxito, y tu padre llegó justo a tiempo para salvarla. Quedó muy débil después de eso, sin embargo ambas salieron con vida.

— ¿Ambas?

—Sí, tú y ella… Tu madre tenía un par de meses de embarazo cuando Voldemort la atacó. —Melissa solo asintió. Era mucha información, todo sonaba tan irreal. Se concentró en su respiración por unos segundos, necesitaba calmarse, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de angustia. Respiró hondo y logró calmarse un poco, pero comenzó a llorar nuevamente, no podía evitarlo, la presión que sentía en aquel momento superaba cualquier autocontrol que tuviese.

—Supongo que ahora tiene sentido, que tanto mi madre y yo hablemos parsel—dijo ella casi de forma automática cuando logró articular las palabras, más para sí misma que para Dumbledore.

—Sí, ambas descienden de Salazar Slytherin, al igual que Voldemort.

—Entonces…—dijo luego de sus vacilaciones—Voldemort es algo así como… ¿mi tío? —escupió las palabras con asco. El profesor asintió. —Y me quiere para poder hacer ese conjuro…—volvió a asentir— Pero… ¿por qué mi padre me escondía del ministerio?

—No solo a ti, a tu madre también, según el ministerio tu madre murió hace años. Verás, cuando se enteraron de que había una conexión entre Voldemort y tu madre intentaron por todos los medios utilizarla para llegar a él e incluso, cuando tu madre no quiso cooperar debido al gran riesgo que significaba para ella y sobre todo para ti, la amenazaron con Azkaban, así que fingieron su muerte para que nadie siguiera molestando. Luego naciste tu y con mayor razón se ocultaron, para que Voldemort no supiera de tu existencia y para que el ministerio no les diera problemas. Tu padre por suerte ya tenía el puesto en la Oficina de Registro de Magos lo cual resulto muy conveniente. Pero como te habrás dado cuenta, Voldemort ha adquirido cada vez más poder y tiene sus medios para enterarse de todo y ya sabe de ti, de tu existencia, quién sabe hace cuanto tiempo se habrá enterado. Pero lo más importante es que conoce tu edad, sino, no habría hecho esta jugada tan arriesgada. Ahora querrá hacerse contigo, pero estando en Hogwarts nada te pasará, te lo aseguro. —la chica guardó silencio por un par de minutos asimilando cada palabra que le había dicho Albus.

— ¿Por qué jamás me contaron esto? ¿Por qué me mantuvieron encerrada sin explicaciones? —quiso saber ella. Albus suspiró.

—Tus padres creyeron que era mejor no cargarte con tal peso a tan temprana edad. No querían que crecieras en el miedo. Esperaban poder explicarte todo al cumplir tu mayoría de edad, donde ya estarías más segura. —sí, por supuesto que la idea de saber que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos iba tras ellos, habría sido una noticia aterradora, digna de tener pesadillas por años. Pero todas esas veces en las que se escapó de casa, en las que se escabulló sin que ninguno de sus padres lo notara, completamente inconsciente del verdadero peligro que corría. Sabía que de algo huían, que se ocultaban por una razón, pero jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza un motivo como aquel. Sintió nauseas al pensar en todas la veces que se puso en riesgo, recordó como una de las primeras cosas que decidió aprender por su cuenta fue a hacerse invisible, solo para que sus padres no la vieran escabullirse. Luego recordó como sus padres insistían tanto en entrenarla en duelo, días tras días aprendiendo hechizos, conjuros y encantamientos útiles para una batalla. Comenzaba a entender y a tomarle el peso a todos esos detalles de su vida.

No se sentía fuerte para moverse o hablar en ese instante, pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza separó sus labios y dijo con una voz apenas audible:

—Necesito ir a dormir— eso era una completa mentira, estaba cansada, no se podía su propio cuerpo, tenía la boca seca, pero sueño era lo último que tenía, solo necesitaba que la dejaran en un cuarto sola.

—Por supuesto, lo entiendo. No puedo llevarte a ninguna sala común, pero la habitación desocupada será perfecta para ti estos meses de vacaciones. Solo dame unos minutos, iré a ponerlo todo en orden. —dijo levantándose y caminando fuera de su despacho.

Los minutos que el profesor estuvo fuera significaron nada para ella, no se dio cuenta de cuando salió, ni de cuanto se demoró, ni cuando volvió. Estuvo en estado casi catatónico, con su mente dividida en cientos de ideas y su alma mezclada con muchas emociones. La confusión total, nada tenía pies ni cabeza. Su varita llevaba un buen rato ardiendo y echando chispas en su bolsillo.

Al regresar el profesor la guio hasta su cuarto que se encontraba en las mazmorras, algo le dijo sobre que estaba muy cerca de la cocina y la sala común de los Slytherin, también le dijo algo referido a que los elfos harían aparecer la comida en su cuarto, por mientras era mejor no llamar la atención yendo al Gran Comedor o paseándose por los pasillos, pero no prestó mayor atención a lo que le decía. Se despidió de su padrino al estar dentro de su cuarto.

Había una cómoda cama de dos plazas, un velador, muchos candelabros que iluminaban el lúgubre cuarto, un par de ventanas que parecían tener vista directa al fondo del lago, una estantería con libros y un baúl vacío. Se tiró en la cama, no durmió nada aquella noche, todo lo que consiguió fue derramar gruesas lágrimas que humedecieron la almohada.

.

...-/-/-...

.

—Está bien Sirius, ahora estás siendo ridículo.

— ¿Por qué? Podría ser perfectamente cierto. Todos podríamos estar en un terrible peligro en este instante.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Canuto? —preguntó Remus Lupin, un alto muchacho de cabello castaño claro y rostro agotado mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigos que conversaban acaloradamente.

—Sirius cree que una mortífaga pudo haber entrado a Hogwarts y haber atacado a Dumbledore. —respondió James medio aburrido.

— ¿Por qué creerías eso? —le preguntó a su amigo divertido.

—Pues porque ayer vi entrar a una mujer a los terrenos del colegio, Melissa Dyer decía el mapa y fue directo al despacho del profesor, con Filch. Seguramente lo atacó con un maleficio _imperius_ y él la guió hasta el despacho del profesor. —Remus se rió.

—Eso suena bastante improbable. —comentó mientras bebía un poco de chocolate caliente.

—Los mortífagos son capaces de lo que sea…

— ¿Ah sí? Entonces explícame por qué Dumbledore estaría tan tranquilo si un mortífago hubiese entrado a su despacho anoche y vendría al comedor riendo junto a McGonagall como si nada. —dijo James señalando a los profesores que entraban justo en ese instante al Gran Comedor. Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, quizás no fue una mortífaga… —dijo entre dientes el ojigris.

—A veces te dejas llevar mucho por tu imaginación, Canuto —comentó Remus mientras se servía una taza de café — Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros, si alguien logró entrar es porque se le dejó entrar. —explicó el chico.

—Simplemente se me agotaron las ideas —dijo agotado Sirius.

—Vamos a entrenar Canuto, se nos hace tarde, luego podemos buscar a esa chica en el mapa. ¡Equipo de Gryffindor, los quiero entrenando dentro de diez minutos! —dijo cuando se levantaba lleno de energía y totalmente concentrado en el entrenamiento. Parecía que James maduraba un poco cuando se trataba de quidditch, o bueno, quizás no era madurez, sino que solo tozudez con ganar siempre. Sirius se acercó a Remus y le dijo:

—Busca en el mapa a la chica, estuve toda la mañana tratando de localizarla y no pude. Su nombre es Melissa Dyer. Te lo agradecería amigo. —Remus solo asintió con una sonrisa. Su amigo solía obsesionarse con sus objetivos, en especial si se trataba de mujeres.

.

...-/-/-...

.

—Después de este entrenamiento le patearemos el trasero a Slytherin…

—Sí, lástima que ya no hayan más partidos. —comentó dándole una mirada casi acusadora a su amigo. No entendía el punto de entrenar si ya no había más partidos, pero James era el capitán y debían seguirlo en sus obsesivas ideas.

—Nos preparamos para el próximo año Sirius— dijo entusiasmado James— Quizás deberíamos reunirnos en vacaciones —Canuto rodó los ojos, es verdad que el quidditch era importante en la vida de ambos pero su amigo a veces exageraba un poco.

— ¡Remus! —saltó al entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Su amigo de cabello castaño estaba estudiando en un rincón junto a una chica de hermosos ojos verdes y cabellera roja como fuego, piel blanca y una sonrisa amable que se borró en cuanto vio a Sirius acercarse — ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Sí, Sirius, pero no es buen momento, estoy estudiando con Lily, los TIMOS son en unas semanas…

—Hola Lils…—dijo James con una sonrisa coqueta acercándose— Hoy tuvimos un entrenamiento espectacular, hubieras visto cuantos puntos hice— pasó su mano entremedio de su pelo, parecía que lo desordenaba a propósito para que pareciera que siempre estaba sobre una escoba, volando a toda velocidad con el cabello al viento.

—Me alegro Potter, ahora si no te importa trato de estudiar con Remus, lo mismo para ti Black, así que no estaría mal que nos dieran algo de espacio. Y por cierto ustedes también deberían estudiar si quieren aprobar sus TIMOS.

—Eres tan insoportable cuando quieres pelirroja. Vamos Lunático— dijo agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo al cuarto de los chicos contra su voluntad y a toda velocidad.

— ¡CANUTO SUELTAME!, eres tan animal a veces Black. —dijo mientras arreglaba su túnica que se había desordenado por completo —Además apestas, deberías darte una ducha luego de los entrenamientos.

—Vamos Lunático, no te pongas como Evans. Sabes que estoy de cabeza por encontrar a esa chica, la intriga me tiene loco.

—Vale, pero no vuelvas a llevarme así, es desagradable. —le pidió terminando de ordenar unos cuantos cabellos que se le habían alborotado —La encontré hace un rato, está en una habitación de las mazmorras, no se movió en todo el rato que miré el mapa, solo pasea por el cuarto. —tomó el mapa de su velador y lo apuntó con su varita — _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_ Ahí está aún. Creo que tu hipótesis de que es una mortífaga queda descartada.

—Qué extraño…

— ¿Cómo sabes que es una chica? Quizás sea una nueva profesora, quizás sea una mujer del ministerio…

—La vi a lo lejos, no parecía ser mayor.

—La viste desde tu cuarto Canuto, pisos y pisos de distancia… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Créeme, Sirius Black sabe cómo reconocer a una chica. —respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sí, supongo que es un buen argumento. —dijo su amigo entre risas.

— ¡Vamos! Hay que ir a verla. —dijo emocionado.

—De acuerdo, a mi igual me intriga. Pero por favor Canuto, ve a darte un baño antes, no querrás que te vean así, en serio apestas.

.

...-/-/-...

.

Había pasado todo el día en su cuarto recostada en la cama, no tenía ánimos de nada. Todo parecía carecer de sentido. La pena la embargaba por completo. En su velador había aparecido desayuno y almuerzo, pero no hizo caso a nada, no tenía hambre. El director le había dicho que iría por sus padres ese día en la mañana y que no estaría en toda la tarde. Ella se lo agradeció.

Todo parecía indicar que sería un día sin sorpresas. Pero se equivocaba. Cuando ya iban a ser la cuatro de la tarde escuchó a alguien tocar a su puerta. Se enderezó y prestó atención, nadie dijo nada por unos segundos.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —se escuchó peguntar desde afuera. Unos segundos más de silencio y volvieron a tocar— Sé que hay alguien dentro— era definitivamente la voz de un estudiante.

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para escuchar mejor y pudo oír el murmullo de más personas.

—Vámonos Canuto, aquí no hay nadie.

— ¿Dices que el mapa miente?

—Claro que el mapa no miente —dijo otra voz— Pero sí es claro que alguien aquí no quiere ser molestado.

— ¿Qué tal si es un fantasma nuevo? —dijo otra voz que sonaba un poco más nerviosa que el resto.

—Colagusano tiene razón, quizás sea un fantasma. Puede haber muerto hace poco y vino a Hogwarts…

—No sean ridículos, la vi entrar a los terrenos ayer en la madrugada, no tenía para nada aspecto de fantasma. —así que aquel chico que llamaba a su puerta la había visto y ¿de qué mapa hablaban? Volvieron a tocar la puerta, ahora con más fuerza — ¡Sé que estás ahí adentro Melissa Dyer! — ¿sabían su nombre? ¿cómo era eso posible?... Ordenó su cama con un movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer el plato y el vaso que tenía en el velador y apagó los candelabros. Se fue a un rincón de la habitación y con un movimiento de su varita aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador y se volvió completamente invisible. Luego con otro movimiento abrió la puerta de su cuarto de un solo golpe. Pudo ver a cuatro chicos parados en la entrada mirando hacia el interior, curiosos y algo asustados por el repentino y brusco movimiento de la puerta. —Les dije que había alguien adentro— dijo con la voz baja.

Entraron cuidadosamente al cuarto mirando hacia todas partes.

— ¿Hola? —dijo el chico de cabello color azabache.

—Esto es una locura— dijo un rechoncho muchacho que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse —debe ser un fantasma, aquí no se ve nadie.

—Quizás se escondió— respondió el muchacho que había llamado antes de entrar.

— ¿Dónde? No hay mucho para elegir— puntualizó el castaño. El chico alto y despeinado buscó bajo la cama, y el de cabello negro azulado en el baúl.

— ¡Por Merlín esto es ridículo! Vi que estaba aquí justo antes de tocar a la puerta. —exclamó molesto el que había llamado a la puerta.

—Canuto, acepta que Peter puede haber tenido razón y resulta ser solo un espíritu que no se quiere mostrar ante nosotros.

—Sé reconocer un fantasma Lunático, y les digo que no era uno.

—Vamos amigo, era tarde, quizás estabas semi-dormido.

— ¡Por favor James, debes creerme aunque sea tu! Basta de tonteras, sacaré el mapa. Quizás salió sin que la viéramos. —eso causó curiosidad a la chica, se acercó un poco para ver bien lo que sucedía. El llamado Canuto sacó un pergamino en blanco y lo apuntó con su varita para luego decir — _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_ —y de pronto comenzaron a dibujarse líneas por todo el pergamino. Los demás se le acercaron. La muchacha observaba con atención y de pronto fue comprendiendo, el mapa mostraba el castillo… Y esas motitas que se movían y llevaban etiquetado un nombre, eran las personas que se encontraban en él. Lo supo porque se vio a si misma ahí. Las cosas no estaban bien, ¿qué hacer? Los chicos vieron lo mismo que ella y ahora miraban hacia el frente asustados de no encontrarse con nadie y que el mapa indicara que sí había una persona.

—Chicos, ¿vámonos? —susurró de pronto Peter al borde de llorar por el susto. Pero ninguno lo escuchaba, Sirius comenzó a extender su mano para ver si tocaba algo, pero Melissa se apuró en reaccionar, sin pensarlo demasiado corrió fuera de la habitación haciendo más ruido del conveniente.

— ¡Se mueve! —dijo James de pronto y los cuatro salieron corriendo contra la chica invisible, solo guiados por su mapa.

— ¡Rápido, va al segundo piso! —subieron a toda velocidad las escaleras cruzaron los pasillos sin detenerse hasta que vieron que la chica entraba al baño de Myrtle la llorona.

—Oh no… no entremos ahí por favor— dijo Remus— Es un baño de mujeres y Myrtle es un real fastidio.

—Pero si hay un fantasma nuevo ella lo sabría— dijo Sirius decidido a entrar. Y así lo hicieron, entraron segundos después mirando a todos lados, no les tomó mucho encontrarse con Myrtle.

— ¿Niños? ¿Aquí? —dijo con su voz chillona la chica muerta flotando unos pies sobre ellos. —Es un baño de damas, no tendrían que entrar.

—Gracias a ti ahora no es más que el baño de Myrtle. —la niña no pareció feliz con el comentario de Sirius.

—Pues, podrían venir si quisieran, pero no dejan de molestarme y eso me hace llorar, y a ninguno de ustedes les gusta oírme llorar. Si tan solo fueran más amables.

—Si tan solo fueras menos fastidiosa— dijo James.

—Estamos buscando a una niña que entró recién aquí— dijo Remus para cambiar el tema antes de que comenzara un show. —Melissa Dyer.

—No he visto a nadie. —respondió de mala gana.

— ¿Quizás no habrá un fantasma nuevo? —preguntó Colagusano.

—Ninguno que yo sepa.

— ¿Estás segura que no ha entrado nadie aquí? Acabamos de verla…—insistió Sirius.

— ¡¿Crees que no sabría si alguien entró aquí?! —estalló de pronto la chica— A caso crees que soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta que alguien pasó por el frente mío… ¡Si has venido a insultarme será mejor que te largues de este baño! —comenzó a chillar entre llantos.

— ¡Por eso nadie te soporta Myrtle! —le gritó Sirius molesto.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —escucharon de pronto desde la entrada del baño la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

— _Travesura realizada_ — dijo rápidamente Canuto apuntando al mapa con su varita y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

—Debí suponer que eran ustedes ¿por qué no me sorprende? Explíquense.

—Vinimos a hacerle compañía a Myrtle…—respondió rápido James y con una inocente sonrisa.

—Sí, pensamos que se sentiría muy sola. —el fantasma lloraba sobre un lavamanos en ese momento y al escuchar gritó furiosa.

— ¡Solo vinieron a molestarme como todos! ¡Si no fuera por los chicos molestosos aún estaría viva! ¡Aaah! —dio un fuerte grito de dolor y desapareció por unas cañerías dejando el eco de su llanto por todo el baño.

—No molesten más a ese fantasma— dijo la profesora claramente fastidiada por tantos gritos— A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta oír sus llantos. Restaré diez puntos de Gryffindor por este alboroto. Ahora salgan de aquí y no vuelvan a entrar, recuerden que es un baño de niñas. Apúrense, y agradezcan que no fueron más puntos.

Los cuatro muchachos salieron del baño rápidamente seguidos por la profesora que cerró la puerta del baño por si Myrtle regresaba y así apaciguar sus llantos.

La situación había sido única para Melissa, que se encontraba mirando toda la escena desde el fondo del baño. No estaba segura de por qué había huído de ellos, ni por qué se había ocultado en primera instancia, pero ahora tenía algo que hacer. Adueñarse de ese mapa por las próximas semanas, antes de que siguieran fastidiándola aquellos chicos. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era intromisiones en su vida.


End file.
